1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a clothes treating apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a clothes treating apparatus which includes a RFID reader capable of reading information of clothes with RF tags such that the information of the clothes may be identified via an external computer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A clothes treating apparatus is typically an apparatus which supplies moisture to clothes accommodated in an accommodation compartment of a cabinet defining an external appearance thereof in order to remove unpleasant smell, wrinkles and humidity remaining on clothes. Such the clothes treating apparatus may be employed to be a kind of a closet simply accommodating clothes if it is turned off, rather than to treat quite an amount of clothes.
Due to the improvement of economical standards, the number of clothes-items purchased by people has been increasing. If such the clothes treating apparatus has a trend of being large sized accordingly, it may be difficult for a user to recognize a state or position of each piece of clothes.
In addition, since each piece of the clothes may be various in kinds of fabric, a method of treating each piece of the clothes may be various.
The user has no information whether a specific piece of clothes is treated after being put on or has to be treated and the user should memorize the information on each piece of the clothes.
However, if kinds of clothes have been more various and the number of clothes purchased by the user has been increasing, the user may have difficulty in remembering all the information of each corresponding treating method to each piece of the clothes or the information whether a specific piece of the clothes is treated or has to be treated.